


A Very Harry Christmas

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, Help, Hot Chocolate, Presents, Snowball Fights, and good at adulting, do not copy to another site, im bad at tagging, just a random one shot short story my brain came up with, most of them probably apply, the golden trio is Harry Luna and Neville, theres a Hecka lotta Christmas tags, they’re all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Why a Christmas fic out of nowhere in the middle of summer, you ask?I don’t know, I have no idea. My brain just decided to write this.





	A Very Harry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my fic <3

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of one of the Weasley Twins pranks going off in his ear. It was not truly a surprise at this point, after years of the same wake up call every year for Christmas morning.

He could hear Luna and Neville talking downstairs and the twins laughter as the prank finally ended and just lay there and listened for a moment before he sat up and got out of bed. Grabbing a change of clothes and his toiletries, Harry headed into the bathroom to get dressed. He was staying at the Long bottoms’ home for the holidays and Neville had been happy to have him over.

After he went downstairs, they had a nice breakfast made by the house elves, who Harry made sure to thank. Then they went into the living room to open presents and enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate before going outside to have a snowball fight.

Fred sputtered as one of Luna’s well-aimed snowballs hit him in the face. They were playing the Muggle way, as a majority of them (hint: everyone other than the Weasley twins) didn’t like having random pranks lobbed at them. 

He threw one back but missed and hit a tree instead. Neville managed to hit Harry from behind and then it dissolved into chaos.

An hour later, everyone trudged back inside, cold and kind of soggy. Thankfully, they could easily fix this with spells. 

They had a light lunch and settled down to play some board games before Luna put on some holiday music and they had an impromptu dance. 

Harry enjoyed himself immensely, savoring the break from work that he so rarely got. As an Auror, the only time he got off was for the winter holidays, so it was really nice to spend it with his friends, who had become like a family to him.


End file.
